deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Notes for Heavy Class Battle Royale
I saw Para's blog that did what I'm about to do and I thought "hey, this will help me if I do one" so here we go. Stat Comparisons: Strength: Bowser: *Lifted a cast iron cannonball approximately 70 feet long wide *Pulled an island to him. *Topple foes incredibely larger than him. Donkey Kong: *Punched the moon to earth in a second and a half. *Throws large barrels with ease. *Can harm Bowser, who has lived through almost everything. Kind Dedede: *Swings around his mallet with ease. *Strong enough to hurt Kirby, who is planet level durable. *Can hit Gordos, metal spike creatures, quickly enough to launch foes. Samus Aran: *Can stand up straight on a planet with 960 times Earth's gravity. *Can move around easily in her heavy armor. Charizard: *Can break rocks easily. *Can take something like Groudon and use Seismic Toss on it. Wario: *Can smash through metal like paper. *Can pick up giant bosses and throw them across the room like action figures. *Can hurt Shake King and Black Jewel, the former is basically a god and the latter is a dimension creator. Ike: *Swings Ragnell and Urvan liek they're nothing. *Defeated the Goddess Ashera and multiple dragons Bowser Jr. *Machines are strong enough to hurt Mario. R.O.B. *Um... no strength feats. Ganondorf: *Triforce of Power varies his strength. Conclusion: Strongest to Weakest: King Dedede Donkey Kong Wario Samus Bowser Charizard Ike Bowser Jr. Ganondorf R.O.B Speed: Bowser: *Slowest charcter in the Olympic Games. *Can leap to his destination fairly quickly. *Can teleport King Dedede: *Kept up with the Warp Star, making him FTL Donkey Kong: *Fast enough to keep up with Mario *No other feats Samus Aran: *Ran mach 4.9 on Planet Zebes. *Ran on a beam of light with out being vaporized instantly Charizard: *Faster than Arcanine which can travel over 6,200 in a single day and night. Wario: *Shoulderbash breaks the sound barrier. Ike: *Average human speed Bowser Jr.: *Machines fly away fairly quickly from Mario. Ganondorf: *Can ride at quick speeds on his horse R.O.B: *sighes* No speed feats... Conclusion: Fastest to Slowest: Bowser (Teleporting) King Dedede Samus Aran Wario Bowser Jr. Charizard Ganondorf Ike Bowser (Leaping) Donkey Kong Bowser (Running) R.O.B Durability: Bowser: *Has survived the impossible multiple times. *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door shows that he has infinite lives. King Dedede: *Takes hits from Kirby, same guy that cracked a planet in half with his fist. Donkey Kong: *Can take explosives easily. *Punched the moon to Earth with only a throbbing hand. Samus Aran: *Same level as Dark samus, who survived the explosion of Planet Zebes. Charizard: *More durable than the average human. *Still has below average defenses for a pokemon. Wario: *Survived the explosion that occured after the Shake King was defeated. Ike: *Tanked a hit from Kurthnaga, who was shown able to destroy a large castle tower. Bowser Jr.: *Machines tank a few Bullet Bill explosions before exploding. *Glass on machine cockpits can be broken via groundpound. Ganondorf: *Can only be killed TRULY by holy weapons. R.O.B: *Poor R.O.B... Conclusion: From most to least durable: Bowser Samus Aran King Dedede Wario DK Ganondorf Ike Bowser Jr. Charizard R.O.B Match-ups: Bowser V DK Bowser is more durable, more versatile, and faster via teleporting. DK has longer reach, stronger, and can become invincible for a short time. Bowser wins Bowser V King Dedede Bowser is very durable and strong, but King Dedede, while not as durable, is strong enough to hurt Kirby. And while Bowser has "infinite lives", he still gets defeated. King Dedede wins Bowser V Samus Aran Bowser has to get up close to his opponents to attack while Samus can just shoot very damaging lasers from afar. Samus Aran wins Bowser V Charizard There was a fight on this wiki and Bowser won... It should be obvious why he wins this one. Bowser wins Bowser V Wario Wario is faster and stronger and all his power-ups are superior to Bowser's. Bowser wins Bowser V Ike Ike has fought dragons and goddesses before, but Bowser is STILL better than what he's fought. Bowser wins Bowser V Bowser Jr. Bowser could literally pick up his machines and throw them to the side. Bowser wins Bowser V Ganondorf: Bowser is better at close range but falls behind at long range. Ganondorf wins. Bowser V ROB ROB has NO feats Bowser wins King Dedede V DK King Dedede can tank his attacks and he is stronger than DK. King Dedede wins King Dedede V Samus Aran They are on equal terms of durability, but Samus is crushed in speed and strength. Dedede can get to her before she can even fire a shot. King Dedede wins King Dedede V Charizard Dedede is faster, stronger, and more durable. King Dedede wins King Dedede V Wario Dedede is stronger, more durable, and faster. King Dedede wins King Dedede V Ike King Dedede is way more powerful than Ike King Dedede wins King Dedede V Ganondorf: King Dedede can attack Ganondorf before the latter can react. King Dedede wins King Dedede V ROB ROB has NO feats King Dedede wins DK V Samus Aran DK, while having an invincible form, Samus STILL can take him out in a long ranged fight, even an up close fight. Samus Aran wins DK V Charizard DK is stronger, more durable, but slower. And he's survived explsions, whci are basically one-ups from flame breath. DK wins DK V Wario Hard to decide. Wari is smarter and more durable with an insane amount of power-ups, while DK has long-ranged advantages and is stronger and his invincible form lasts longer. However... Wario wins '''(start the war) DK V Ike DK is stronger, has better abilities, and is more durable. '''DK wins DK V Ganondorf DK is way stronger than Ganondorf but the latter is smarter, has more long rnaged options, and is a skilled fighter. Ganondorf wins DK V ROB Poor ROB DK wins Samus Aran V Charizard Samus beats Charizard in basically all categories. Samus Aran wins Samus Aran V Wario Samus beats Wario in all categories Samus Aran wins Samus Aran V Ike Technology beats Medieval stuff. Samus Aran wins Samus Aran V Ganondorf Samus bests Ganondorf in close range and long range Samus Aran wins Samus Aran V ROB ROB, again, has no feats Charizard V Wario Wario is smarter, stronger, and more durable. Wario wins Charizard V Ike Ike has ofught and defeated Draogns before, nuff' said. Ike wins Charizard V Ganondorf Yeah, Ganondorf wins easily Ganondorf wins Charizard V ROB Poor ROB... Charizard wins Wario V Ike Wario is better than Ike in every category. Wario wins Wario V Ganondorf Wario is better than Ganondorf in every category. Wario wins Wario V ROB Isn't it obvious? Wario wins Ike V Ganondorf Ganondorf can be killed by holy wepaons and falls behind in some categories. Ike wins Ike V ROB Ike wins Ganondorf V ROB Ugh... Ganondorf wins Category:Blog posts